Just a Dream
by LizzySong
Summary: Selina finds Bruce alone at the Sirens Club at closing and decides to help him, which he appreciates, even though he hates to admit it. Takes place in season 4 between episodes 12 and 13.


**Author's Note: I got this request on my tumblr (where I get all my fic requests) so here it is! Hope you enjoy! Until the next fic!**

 **-Lizzy_Writes**

He'd been coming to the Sirens Club almost every night with his so called "friends" and Selina was sure it was just to annoy her. He was not the same Bruce Wayne she had come to know, and she hated it; this new "Billionaire Brat" persona that he had taken on. It wasn't him.

She saw him sitting alone at a table and sighed when she realized that she would have to be the one to kick him out — again.

"We're closing in a few," she said as she approached him. He looked different when he was alone, sadder.

"...What?" he asked, looking up at Selina, tired confusion in his eyes.

"We're closing. You gotta go." She crossed her arms, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh," was all he said in reply. He sat there for another moment before slowly standing up, leaning heavily on the table in front of him.

Selina thought that he might be about to vomit on the table (it wouldn't be the first time), and knowing that she'd be the one stuck cleaning it up, she grabbed his arm and started leading him to the door with a, "Come on, I'll help you."

"No, I'm fine, I don't need help." Bruce struggled against her, but in his inebriated state it proved too much of a challenge.

"You sure about that? 'Cause ten bucks says you don't make it to the door before passing out."

He sighed but didn't otherwise respond, allowing the young woman to all but drag him to the door and then out to the street.

"How're you gonna get home?"

"I don't know. Cab, I guess."

Selina heisted for a few seconds before letting out a groan. "Where's your car? I'll drive you home."

"You really don't have to do that," Bruce said, and Selina was sure she heard a tone of anxiety in his voice.

"I know. But I'm gonna anyway. So where's your car?"

They made it to Wayne Manor in a short time, Selina praying that Bruce was too drunk to question the fact that she had memorized the way to his home. When she stopped the car, she looked at the boy sitting in the passenger seat next to her and noticed that he looked like he was about to be sick.

She leaned over him and opened his door, nudging him slightly towards the outside of the vehicle.

"You're gonna want to do that outside. Alfred's not here to clean up after you anymore, and you're definitely not gonna want to clean it up tomorrow when you're hungover."

Bruce rolled his eyes but didn't otherwise respond, realizing that she was right when he suddenly leaned out of the door and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the pavement.

When he was finished, she dragged him into the house and to his bedroom.

"Sleep it off," she said as she sat him down on his bed and then headed for the doorway, "And try not to choke to death on your own puke."

"Selina, wait."

She stopped and turned to face him, leaning against the doorframe, "What?"

"Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Help me." The words came out with a tone of disdain; not towards her but himself for needing help at all.

"Honestly? I don't know. You're being a real douchebag lately. But I think you're really just miserable and you want to drink your problems away even though you know you can't. ...I guess that's why I helped you."

Bruce sighed and slowly laid down. "I'm not miserable," he mumbled like a petulant child who insists they aren't tired as they fall asleep.

"Oh yeah? 'Cause Alfred was the only family you had left. He was good family, too, not like mine. He would do literally anything to protect you. And you made him leave — probably because he saw through your act and called you out on it. So yeah, I think you're pretty miserable."

Bruce didn't respond and after a couple seconds Selina rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "I'm going. Don't worry, you're pretty drunk, you probably won't remember this in the morning."

"Selina, please, I'm— I'm sorry." He sounded desperate and she stopped to hear what he might say next. "I don't blame you for hating me," he continued, "I hate myself, too. But please... don't go. You're all I have left and if you walk away then everything will fall apart for me."

She had turned back to face him, but hadn't yet taken a step closer. "...Is that why you keep coming to the club?" she asked, "To see me?"

He nodded, and he looked so horribly sad and pitiful, so unlike himself that she decided to take pity on him. She made her way back into his room and laid down next to him on the bed. "...You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I'm a lot worse than that."

"No you're not. You're just a mess. But what you did really wasn't that bad — you killed a guy, yeah, but he was a really bad guy. You shouldn't feel so guilty about it."

"How would you know?"

"Because I've killed too, Bruce. Remember? You were there, and you couldn't do it then, so I did. So don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about."

"...I'm sorry."

The apology was genuine; everything he was saying in this state of drunken exhaustion was genuine, Selina realized, and it took her off guard just a little bit.

"Yeah, well... you should be."

Bruce smiled slightly at her bluntness and looked over at her with slightly unfocused eyes. "...I miss you."

"I'm right here, stupid."

"That's not... what I mean. I miss... you; us... spending time together..."

He was barely coherent and was slurring as he spoke. Selina would have laughed if what he was trying to say didn't make her so sad.

"Bruce, relax. It's okay."

"No it's not. I ruin things, Selina, and it's not okay."

Selina sighed and then kissed him on the cheek, leaving him to stare at her in surprise for a moment.

"...Why did you do that?"

"'Cause I hate seeing you like this, even more than I hate the billionaire brat act you've been putting on lately. ...And I miss you, too."

He sighed and moved a bit to lean his head, which was already beginning to ache with the impending hangover, against her shoulder. "Thank you for staying..." he mumbled and Selina couldn't help but smile a little.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep, okay?"

"Mmm..." was the only reply as Bruce had already begun to doze off.

Selina laid there for nearly an hour, making sure he was completely asleep before she carefully got off of the bed and made her way to the door, looking back at the sleeping boy when she reached the doorway. He wouldn't remember her being there when he woke up, or if he did it would just be a dream to him, but she'd remember it, and everything he said to her. Everything that proved that underneath his persona of the billionaire brat there was still the real Bruce Wayne, and she found that comforting.

"Night, Bruce," she whispered with a sad smile as she turned to leave.


End file.
